


Grand-mère, plus de sous-vêtements sexy

by Lolibutterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Multi, Sexy Underwear, That grandma is the boss, Underwear Theft, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibutterfly/pseuds/Lolibutterfly
Summary: Izuku receives a visit from a thief and a package from his grandmother. Both with overwhelming consequences
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Grand-mère, plus de sous-vêtements sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Exists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119813) by [ChronoQuantify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoQuantify/pseuds/ChronoQuantify). 



Izuku looked at the mysterious package that Matilde, the domestic elf of her grandparents, has brought her saying that it was from her grandmother

In her experience, her grandparents' gifts were classified into three classes.

1º Extremely expensive. Izuku would never appreciate magic anymore when she almost mistakenly destroyed a faberge egg that her grandparents had sent her for her tenth birthday. It also didn't help that they sent her a necklace that was pretty and she liked it, until she found out it was an eight-hundred-year-old piece of art.

2nd Extremely rare. Dragons in miniature, were a special breeding race and not all magicians could get them. She was eight thanks to her grandparents. Plus they got her a phoenix that she used to send them letters back and forth. A flower highly valued by potion masters that only bloomed one night every hundred years.

3º Simply…. Inappropriate. From glasses that measure the percentage that a person was sexually attracted to another, to a newspaper detailing how her grandfather created the black plague and spread it throughout Europe after one of his friends was burned at the stake

Izuku always felt that her heart died a little when she received a gift from her grandparents. But they were also the only ones in her family to whom she had told about her Soulmates, since her grandparents were Soulmates, as she found out by reviewing the prophecies.

Her grandmother especially had been very excited for her, telling her that she deserved it. Although she was also the woman who had forced her to learn French fluently by taking a potion of her invention.

And that package had been sent to her by her grandmother, only her grandmother according to Matilde.

Izuku remembered when the miniature dragons were sent to him and opened it in case it was another living being. Then she closed it with her ears burning. She took a deep breath and opened it again

Her grandmother had sent her the sexiest underwear she had ever seen. Four sets. In stockings, garters, silk, contraceptive potions,… And a handwritten note from her grandmother, with her elegant cursive lettering full of twists

"For you to have fun with your partners with caution, I don't want to be a great-grandmother

Loves you

Your grandmother"

Izuku looked at the lingerie again. Her grandmother had sent it to her to wear when she was with Toshi and Kuro. By the time it finally happened. Also, they were custom-made by a French tailor and she was sure that the silk and other fabrics they were made from were not cheap.

That small shiny brooch that closed one of the bras was made of glass, or that's what Izuku wanted to convince. It was impossible that her grandmother had sent her a diamond in her underwear

\----------------------

Izuku got up that morning and went to the dining room. He still had time to go to class. So she was having her coffee quietly when she looked out the window. She wanted to spit her coffee

Her underwear, the everyday dresser, was missing. She washed them last night and left them to dry on the balcony. No one should be able to see your balcony or access the interior. Then Izuku noticed his mistake. Although the terrace door had the protection runes, the terrace was unprotected

Izuku leaned down and sighed. It was a rookie mistake. But that was all her underwear, except the one in the box

She could transmute more, but the underwear was very complicated to make, she knew from experience once I burned the laundry. But the alternative ...

Izuku took the most normal outfit and was grateful that they only had to go to a couple of classes that day, without training because they were busy making changes to the electrical installation for something.

\----------------------------

All for One was the first to notice that something strange was happening with Izuku. She was strangely flushed and stirred a lot. Also, she seemed to have forgotten that she wore a censorship spell so that no one would see under her skirt, because she kept checking the bass.

Toshinori watched him and noticed what he was seeing quickly. The little doe looked shy and adorable. But there seemed to be something wrong with her, as much as she loved to see her little deer shy and flushed. He hadn't caused that blush, nor had All for One. That made him somewhat jealous

Both men found themselves following Izuku from a distance, before she stopped to speak to Uraraka.

They chatted for a few minutes, unaware of the blond man around the corner or the invisible man looking at his side

-An underwear thief stole your clothes ?!

Uraraka's scream put the two men on guard

-Yes ... They were the comfortable ones and the ones I liked. Now I only have the ones I had reserved for special occasions. I had them saved for when my boyfriend and I ... - Izuku's blush increased even more and the two men got excited- Well ... Hm ... You know ... Will you come with me to buy more underwear?

Uraraka and, out of nowhere, Midnight nodded

-Come on, Midoriya, as a teacher I have to help you in this task- The older woman looked at the two hidden men- But if you have a boyfriend it is better to start buying nice underwear. I will take you to some stores that I know. I assure you that your partner or partners will blow their heads when you see them with these clothes

The two men marched down the hall

-I think the best thing is not to follow them- All for One said

-Okay, I have to go hunt some criminals- All Might nodded towards the man

-What a coincidence, me too

\--------------------

Izuku didn't find out until that night, but it turned out that all of Japan's heroes and many villains turned over all of the country's underwear thieves to police stations.

Many of them with broken fingers and hands

Knowing who would have done all that, and a little drunk because she was cooking with red wine, Izuku took a photo in front of the mirror with the set of underwear she had worn during the day and sent it to both of them

I include a text message that said "My grandmother gave it to me, isn't it pretty?"

Both men suffered a small heart attack upon seeing the message and the photo was used as a "material" with great care.


End file.
